


Under the stars

by kurojiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drowning, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Siren Sugawara Koushi, Sirens, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: On a full moon, Oikawa met him.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a second gift for Indoodle for the Fantasy Haikyuu Mini Exchange.

The sea had often been a place where his mind could cool down, where the man-made lights were softer as he had walked into a zone where nature was a force no one could escape, hence making it a prime place to stargaze.  

It had also been a place where Oikawa could find himself alone in his thoughts. It had been a few years since he had finished high school and started college, not that it had made him feel welcomed into society. He still felt too inexperienced. Fragile in both his mind and heart. As if he were missing crucial elements to mimic the world, he lived in. However, when he was by the sea with a blanket throw around his shoulders like a cape, nature called out to him. It had made him feel secure in his surroundings.  

There had always been that blink in his life where the ocean had that untamed wilderness that he liked, to smell the salt smolder into his clothes and the water to soak his skin. It could be dreary during fall and winter, but Oikawa still had ventured to the sandy ground and counted the stars that he practically memorized by his visits. He had been coming and staying by the beach since he had been renting a beach home.

It had been a routine that never failed to bring out a smile.

Until something abruptly halted him.

Out of all nights, Oikawa would have never figured that the waves would violently pick into a frenzy out of nowhere and to actually spit out another figure. The moon had been out, clean and bright, giving him a splendid view of someone who had bright white-gray hair, smooth porcelain skin and—a tail. He perfectly fit the description of a—

He couldn’t finish his thought. Not when their body had been a few feet away from him. Especially, when they made eye contact. That had been eerie too, given the tension between them.

The only thing that formed out of his mouth was sadly and very predictably was a soft: “Holy shit.”

Then it went all black.

When he woke up, it had been to an empty shore line. His clothes, still dry and filled with sand. While his equipment had all been stored away in his duffel bag strangely enough. When he got back to his room he fell a sleep the second he hit the pillow.

  
  


He didn't see him the next night. Or the next. Sometimes he thought it all had been a dream.

  
  


He eventually did get a chance to meet the stranger again.

And when he did, Oikawa couldn't say that it had been a very realistic dream, not when the chill of the night gave him goosebumps and it had been barely eight o’clock when it did happened. On that night the clouds were gone and in place was a bright full moon again, the pale skin was smooth as before, however, he had  not been sporting a tail. He actually was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he had been laughing and signing as he communicated with a crowd.

Oikawa called out to him. His hand went up and when they locked eyes Oikawa swore all time froze. He had tried to get closer but when he looked away for a second he was gone.

  
  


He dreamt of the ocean cradling him.

With one pair of hands running through his hair. It had been peaceful; if not curious as to why he pictured those very same hands to come from the stranger he only met twice in his life.

  


 

It felt like he was in the middle of a spell. His body instinctively knew when he was close. In the coming months they had briefly crossed each other repeatedly by the beach and harbor. Oikawa had tried to talk to him. Had learned a few simple signs just so he could have a moment to analyze the situations and circumstances they kept sharing. He needed to know why he had been so captivated by him. Why he had been wearing a tail that night when they first met. 

He eventually got the courage to ask on the next full moon. They had met in accident (or was it?) on the beach when they were alone.

“Are you for real?”

The guy, (who could be a part-time merman for all he knew) looked as if he really had been contemplating for an answer. His eyes, now that Oikawa was closer, were a vibrate light shade of brown. Like amber. He didn’t open his mouth, but he had motioned for Oikawa to come closer. When the water hit his body, Oikawa didn’t miss how the scales started to color his skin like blemishes. He glowed more as if an invisible highlighter was painted onto him.

He was beautiful. Almost too inhumanly beautiful when his arm touched his. The stranger opened his mouth, leaning closer and closer so that his breath ghosted Oikawa’s lips. (Inside his head Oikawa wondered why he didn't feel so scared. Why he didn’t pull away from a stranger when his scales scrapped his exposed skin.)

It had hurt to look away. The water was getting too cold for his body to handle. But when his brown eyes looked at him, when his lips touched his own Oikawa felt so calm. So treasured.

(It was wrong. All wrong.)

He couldn’t pull away, his strength leaving him quickly. The last thing he could feel was his throat choking on water while a pair of hands threaded through his hair just like in his dream.

Then, a honey induced voice whispered his name until darkness took him.


End file.
